


Ne ferisce più la febbre che l'inferno

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring!Dean, Dean swears a bit, FB prompts, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imprecisioni geografiche?, Italian, Italiano, Monsters, Nuckelavee, One-Shot, POV Dean, POV Sam, sick!Sam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficcina scritta per un prompt su FB, "Sick!Sam, Caring!Dean"</p>
<p>Cacciando un Nuckelavee, Sam finisce per fare un bagno inaspettato in acque gelide.<br/>A quanto pare, i Winchester sanno sventare apocalissi e sconfiggere la morte, ma non sono immuni al male peggiore di tutti: la febbre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne ferisce più la febbre che l'inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Dalla malefica unione di noia, un post su FB e la richiesta di prompts da fillare sono scaturite una piccola serie di one-shot su vari fandom, di cui questa fic fa parte.
> 
> *NON BETATA*

Può succedere di ammalarsi: a chi non è mai successo?

Quando poi la tua vita si divide tra interminabili giornate _on the road_ e nottate sempre troppo brevi, in cui il massimo dell'aspettativa è un motel dall'igiene discutibile e la normalità una casa abbandonata e _hey, sei un cacciatore di mostri_ , non c'è da stupirsi che Sam si ritrovi spalmato su un divano che ha visto giorni migliori, la febbre così alta che Dean ha guardato ben due volte il termometro (estorto alla receptionist carina del motel) prima di arrendersi e minacciarlo di trascinarlo fino all'ospedale più vicino.

Solo due bustine di paracetamolo sono riuscite a zittirlo.

Sam bofonchia qualcosa che vorrebbe essere un insulto, ma suona più come un pigolio.  
Due ore fa, quando hanno cacciato quel Nuckelavee, suo fratello sembrava fierissimo del suo piano d'azione che, guarda caso, contemplava Sam come esca perché _tu sei più grosso, e poi correre sembra piacerti cosi tanto…_ Peccato che il tuffo nell'acqua gelida non fosse contemplato.

Attraverso la nebbia, riflette su come tutto questo sia ingiusto. Insomma, lui è un cacciatore: è sopravvissuto all'inferno, alla perdita dell'anima, alla pazzia… e tutto per ammalarsi di una banale febbre? _Il mondo è ingiusto_ , borbotta tirandosi le coperte fin sopra la testa.

Dean corruga le sopracciglia, lo sguardo fisso sulla sagoma informe. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo fin da subito, che quella caccia sarebbe stata un disastro…

Garth li aveva avvisati di un caso a New Orleans: dieci vittime ridotte a budini smangiucchiati e nessuna idea sul colpevole; e chi sarebbe così stupido da accettare un caso del genere, nella città più infestata degli Stati Uniti...? I Winchester, ovviamente.

Le labbra gli si arricciano in un moto di disgusto, quando ricorda la creatura (e davvero, pensava di averle viste tutte, ma _un centauro zombie scozzese, davvero?!_ Che schifo!) e la corsa sfrenata di Sam alla ricerca di acqua dolce.

Ricorda il peso viscido e ripugnante, quando il Nuckelavee gli è crollato addosso, e il rumore del corpo di Sam, il suo Sammy, scaraventato nell'acqua gelida di Lake Avenue dall'ultimo fremito del mostro, in piena notte.

È colpa sua, si dice, se adesso suo fratello sta tremando così tanto che sente i suoi denti sbattere ad un metro e mezzo di distanza. Non di quel figlio di puttana di un cavallo deforme, soltanto sua.

Dalla montagna di coperte giunge un lamento, poi il suo nome. Dean è in ginocchio davanti al divano prima ancora di accorgersi di essersi alzato.

“Sammy” mormora, scoprendo il volto febbricitante con cautela. I capelli gli si sono appiccicati alla fronte, gli occhi sono cerchiati da occhiaie pesanti.

“Hai un'aria schifosa” dice, e Dean è bravo in questo, è bravo a dissimulare il senso di colpa con battute idiote e comportamenti da duro; ma Sam è altrettanto bravo a guardare oltre.

“Non è colpa tua, Dean.” “Con il cazzo, che non lo è.”

Lo sa che impreca troppo, ma suo fratello è un idiota, e anche lui lo è, sono due idioti e Dean non fa altro che causargli problemi e-

“Non è colpa tua” ripete Sam, il tono deciso di chi non ammette repliche, e sembra quasi che la febbre gli sia passata; ma è solo un'impressione, e l'attimo dopo la sua testa ricade con un tonfo sulla fodera lisa del divano.

Sam lo pensa davvero: non è colpa di Dean se sono ciò che sono, se vivono una vita in cui rischiare di morire è forse uno dei mali minori. Suo fratello è un eroe, ai suoi occhi, e se non lo vuole capire, peggio per lui.

Allunga una mano sudaticcia a stringere quella di Dean. “Resta qui, per favore” è l'ultima cosa che gli riesce di dire, prima di scivolare in un sonno pesante: la medicina comincia a fare effetto.

Si addormentano così, mano nella mano, e se la mattina dopo Dean si sveglierà con il torcicollo beh, al momento non importa affatto.


End file.
